It is known that polycarbonates can be split with hydroxy compounds into dialkyl carbonates and dihydroxy compounds. This process requires long reaction and holding times, during which product damage cannot be ruled out, and is carried out, in batches (DAS 1,155,452).
By contrast, the process according to the invention can be continuously carried out simply and with high yields. One particular advantage is that the transesterification can be taken to high yields in a single step or may even be carried out quantitatively in dependence upon the mode of operation of the transesterification column with simultaneous separation of the reaction products.